Holding Hands, Holding Hearts
by swingingfreely
Summary: Song-fic based on song Pray Through You by Sixteen Candles. Throughout all of season 1 and some post-curse.


**My first song-fic! But I warned you it was coming! Enjoy! There might be a sequel or something. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW God bless!**

_The walls are closing in. _

_You feel alone, you feel afraid._

_Your heart begins to bend. _

_You take a breath, and then it starts to break._

Emma Swan walked- more like limped- into her apartment in Boston. She kicked off her three inch heels in the hallway, and walked into her kitchen. She would never find them… her parents, if they even deserved to be called that. She sighed, and put a _Frostings _cupcake on the counter. Opening it carefully, she fought back the tears threatening to escape. Twenty eight years… twenty eight years of what? Not happiness, not depression, just living. Living for what? What purpose?

Somewhere in the back of Emma Swan's mind she knew that the only reason that she kept on living was the hope that one day her… parents, wound knock on her door with some crazy story.

_We were on a top secret mission for the FBI and we were captured by our enemies. We love you, we love you so much. Can you please forgive us?_ _Of course she would, and they would be a big happy family. Emma would be able to start a relationship with a great guy, now that she knew she was wanted. They would get married and have kids._

No, no of course not. Things never worked out for Emma. She was never happy, because all her life, she was alone, unwanted, and scarred. A lone tear fell on her hand. Maybe someday she would find them though. But the truth would be clear, they didn't want her. They were probably some druggies, and they never meant to have Emma.

_Still, even druggies could drop off a baby at a hospital. _She thought.

Emma lit the candle, it was a blue star. "Another banner year." She sighed. _I wish… that I could find my parents. I don't care if I was wanted or not. I want to know who they are and why they had to give me away. I want them to know how much they messed me up. _And with that she blew out the candle.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

Emma's eyes shot open. She went to open the door, and to her surprise there was a little boy, maybe ten standing there.

"Are you Emma Swan?" he asked…

_I'm all out of words._

_There's nothing I could say to you,_

_to take away the hurt._

_So let me pray through you._

_Let me pray through you._

Emma lay next to the brunette as her sobs shook the bed. "Mare…" Emma tried to comfort her one and only best friend by setting her hand on Mary Margaret's shoulder. She shook it off, but Emma was determined to help her make the pain go away. Emma scooted closer to her friend and wrapped her arms around Mary. Mary turned around, and Emma saw her eyes, puffy and red from crying. Tears soaked her pillow. "Mare." Emma tried to hug her. This time Mary Margaret accepted her friend's hug and buried her face in Emma's shoulder. She cried for about a half and hour, but stopped all of a sudden.

She laughed. Emma's face was filled with shock. "I am a grown woman." She giggled," and I'm crying over some BOY."

Emma frowned, "Mary Margaret? Are you alright?" "

"I'm fine. Wonderful. Superb!" Mary Margaret exclaimed.

Emma looked her friend in the eyes and saw pain. The same pain that Mary Margaret saw in her eyes when she came to Storybrooke. Mary Margaret flashed a smile while a couple tears trickled down her face. She laughed softly, and so did Emma. They were suddenly embracing each other. "Thank you." Mary Margaret whispered. Emma nodded. They were both thinking the same thing. _So this is what it feels like to have a best friend._

_So lift your shaking hands, don't say a word._

_I'll stay with you._

_The tears will heal the pain, you shouldn't be ashamed._

_To come undone._

Henry was dead. His heart stopped beating. He ate one of Regina's apple turnovers and collapsed. Emma ran the details through her fragile mind as her body shook with tears. It had been two days, and Emma hadn't gotten out of bed since. Mary had been handling it quite well… as well as anyone could handle their ten year old student dying in front of them. Even though she was still grieving, she was always there for Emma.

Mary hurried into the room that they had been sharing since Henry died. She grabbed Emma and shushed her like you would a baby. Emma didn't know why, but this was very comforting. She soon was silently crying- a big accomplishment considering she had wailed into her pillow for almost 48 hours straight. Mary Margaret kissed Emma's crown and Emma froze as a magical sensation traveled through her body. The two women locked eyes as realization rushed into their minds. "Emma?" Mary Margaret Snow White asked. More tears trickled down Emma's face. It was all too much. "I guess I do have your chin." She tried. "Oh, my sweet Emma. You found us just like I knew you would. I am so proud of you." Love almost drenched every word that poured out of Snow's mouth. Emma offered a small smile. "I wish Henry were here. I can almost hear him saying 'I told you so.'"

"That's because I am saying it." The opened revealing Henry. "H-Henry?" Emma cried.

"Yeah mom, it's me. I love you"

_Fall down _

_And let me carry you_

_I'll carry you_

(11 months post-curse)

Snow and James walked hand in hand to church on a cold Sunday in mid-December. It was almost Christmas. Snow's belly had grown, seeing as she was already seven months pregnant. "Hurry! We're going to be late!" she yelled back at Emma and Henry who were laughing about something.

She smiled up at her husband. "How are you feeling dear?" he asked. "Perfect." She replied,"I couldn't ask for anything more."


End file.
